


鏡像 （全文完）

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013), The Nanny Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>－一章完結（除非有番外/喂<br/>－請斟酌觀看。<br/>－又一個病得奇妙，狗血得毫無邏輯的腦洞<br/>－OOC</p>
    </blockquote>





	鏡像 （全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> －一章完結（除非有番外/喂  
> －請斟酌觀看。  
> －又一個病得奇妙，狗血得毫無邏輯的腦洞  
> －OOC

「先生，Mr.Benjamin他說過⋯⋯」祕書慌慌張張的想要阻止闖入會議室的Curtis，但那氣憤的表情令人不敢接近。就連門也沒敲，Curtis直接扭開門把徑自走進去。

「來得比我想像中還要快啊，關上門吧。」Jack從容不迫的繼續看着資料，頭也沒抬。

就是這種態度，Curtis最看不過眼的地方。他忽視自己手臂上的傷把門摔上並走到Jack面前。

「為甚麼Wilford會替了Gilliam的位置？」他盡量沈住氣面對着對方。

「有能者居之，這有多難明白。」Jack放下文件把身體往後躺到椅背上放鬆。

Gilliam是Shiloh的老臣子，同時是Curtis和Hayden兩兄弟的叔父，對二人都照顧有加，甚至推薦他們進Shiloh這間大公司工作，二人畢業後分別成了公司的法律顧問和工程師，而Curtis更加是Gilliam的下屬。

「甚麼時候Wilford在你眼中變得這麼能幹？還是他的話動聽得連你也迷上他了？」Curtis故意嘲諷對方，他知道自Jack成了公司決策人之一後就一直針對處處反對Jack的Gilam，反而提拔阿諛奉承的Wilford，Curtis始終信不過這個人。

「我要怎麼安排也不用跟任何員工過問，Curtis，你也許與TJ關係密切，但不要把私情帶到公司。」Jack刻意勾起嘴角，提起他和TJ的秘密戀情，Curtis馬上眉頭一皺，欲意又止的搖搖頭，然後低頭看了看自己還包着繃帶的手，那個他早些日子在工地裡為Jack擋開掉下的鐵枝時受的傷。

「⋯⋯也許你說得對，我把太多私情帶進來了。」話畢，Curtis就頭也不回的離開了房間。

－－

TJ是軟糖，Jack是硬糖。Hayden曾經開過這種玩笑。同樣吸引，軟糖可以嘴嚼細味，硬糖要是一口咬下，當心割傷舌頭。

Curtis站在大堂看着外面的傾盆大雨，想起Hayden的話，不禁苦笑起來。

「工傷請了病假還呆在這裡做甚麼？」Jack不知道甚麼時候站了在他身後，臉上掛着標誌性的笑容。

「⋯⋯你也難得會這麼早下班啊，有甚麼節目嗎？」他知道Jack偶爾會上夜店。

「也許？」Jack微笑道，搖搖手上的黑色雨傘，示意要不要一起用。

Curtis深深的吸了口氣，走在Jack前面。

「停車場就好了。」

看着他背影的Jack也只是笑着搖搖頭。

「謝謝。」門衛為二人打開大門，向Jack點點頭，態度明顯跟對TJ的嚴肅得多，Curtis不其然的看着Jack。對方把傘打開，正好留意到Curtis的目光。

「怎麼了？」他問，撐着傘跟Curtis往停車場走。

「⋯我只是在想你和TJ長這麼相似，卻又相差那麼遠。」Curtis難得在這距離和角度看着比自己矮上一點的Jack。Jack聽後輕笑一聲。

「跟他長得像已經夠我受了，要是連性格都要像那公司豈不是要倒閉了？」Jack說的也不無道理，TJ的個性的確不適合管理一間公司。

「況且我想你也不想看見那樣的我吧。」Jack笑着補充。

「⋯對呢，那一定很可怕。」TJ個性的Jack。Curtis稍微猶豫了一下然後說道。

「看吧。而且甚麼都一樣的話有甚麼好玩？」雨大得差點蓋過他的聲音。

然後二人再沒說過話。他們聽着雨水灑在傘上的聲音，任由雨水打在各自的肩膀上，外套成了深色一片，也沒有互相靠近一步。

－－

Curtis回到家後發現家裡空無一人，Hayden大概要在公司加班，偶爾來的TJ應該也不知在甚麼地方找樂子，剩下他一個，而且他手上的傷還未痊癒，結果難得的休假他也沒怎麼善用，隨便吃了個微波爐速食，洗個澡就躺在床上睡着了。

一段時間過後，他被開門的聲音弄醒，他瞇起眼看着打開了的房門。

一抹人影正站在門前，他坐起來看看着對方，房燈也沒有點着，外面還下着大雨，只能憑街外的燈大約看見對方的容貌。

「⋯⋯TJ？」他猶豫了一會問道，對方沒有回應，慢慢的走到床上坐在他大腿上，Curtis這才發現對方除了白襯衣外甚麼都沒有穿，雪白的大腿展露在他面前。

在他準備要開口說些甚麼時，對方已經靠了上他的胸前抱着他，身上一股與酒氣混和着的沐浴露香氣。

「⋯⋯你喝了酒嗎？」他捧着光滑的下巴讓對方看着自己。

「一點點。」對方笑着回答，眼神帶點痴迷的看着Curtis。

稍為看清對方的容貌之後，Curtis愣住了，捏着對方下巴一動也不動，引來對方不滿，掙開了Curtis的手。

「⋯怎麼了？」Curtis搖搖頭。「沒甚麼⋯⋯」然後輕輕把對方抱進懷裡，讓對方的腦袋靠在自己肩上。他們胸貼胸，兩顆心臟就如競賽般快速跳動着。

這不是夢。Curtis暗自想着，深深的吸了口氣。

「我以為你又要跑到夜店去喝個爛醉才回來。你回來就好了，我可是有很多苦水要吐。」身上的人一動也不動的依附在自己身上。

「Thomas？你有在聽嗎？」酒精似乎令他變得有點遲鈍，良久才輕輕的點點頭。

「⋯⋯我今天跟Jack吵架了，為了公事⋯我知道他是你哥哥，但他跟你相差太遠了，有很多時候我都不知道該怎樣跟他相處。」

「⋯⋯他的確很令人討厭。」就好像難以親近也是Jack的魅力之一。

「⋯也許。」Curtis故意這樣回答，然後反問對方。「可能我也很惹他討厭？」

「⋯⋯我喜歡你⋯⋯」他答非所問的喃喃說道，然後突然吻上Curtis的嘴唇，酒精的苦澀傳入口中。

唇舌互相交纏，奪取對方的呼吸。

「說我的名字。」Curtis輕撫着對方的臉說道。

「⋯⋯Curtis。」眼瞼似是失去了力氣，迷矇的半合着，不能直視着Curtis。

「對⋯」Curtis再一次的吻上去，然後順着脖子、鎖骨，留下多個紅痕，再到胸前的凸起。

Curtis隔着白襯衣把胸口都舔濕，深色的部位被緊貼的襯衣透了出來。

「啊⋯嗯⋯」他咬着唇試圖把呻吟都堵在自己口中，卻被Curtis吻開，他感到對方的手指伸進了襯衫下，愛撫着他的腰，不時用姆指揉着乳尖，下身也不自覺地頂撞着他的臀瓣。

「嗯⋯Curtis⋯」他輕輕推開Curtis，互相對望，解開了對方的褲子，把尺寸可觀的勃起掏出，輕輕套弄了幾下，Curtis開始低喘起來。

他看着這灸熱的器官，嚥了嚥口水，然後伏到對方雙腿之間，顫抖着的舌尖在頂端舔了一圈，急促而溫熱的吐息在濕潤的圓頂拂過。

Curtis難以置信的看着對方小心的張開口，把自己的性器逐寸吞下，直至頂到喉嚨，被嗆出淚水。

「慢慢來。」Curtis梳了梳對方的頭髮。

對方聽後稍微把陰莖退出來，然後開始前後動着自己腦袋，吞吐着Curtis的性器，凹陷的臉頰被頂出淫褻的形狀。

「技巧生疏了點不是嗎⋯」Curtis聽着鳴咽和水聲，姆指隔着嫩滑的皮膚撫摸着自己形狀說着，對方下意識的收緊了喉嚨。

「夠了，過來⋯」Curtis把他拉起來抱進懷內，用口水沾濕手指探進他的後穴，一聲嗚咽馬上傳來。

「你自己擴張過了？」狹窄的甬道有點濕潤，伏在自己身上的人似是點頭也似是搖頭。

Curtis憶起上星期他喝醉之後跑了上TJ和Jack的公寓，趁着對方在洗澡時強行進入了這副身軀，雖然在背後位看不見對方任何表情，也沒有被拒絕，但他的確聽見對方一直都在哭着接受。

「我不會再弄痛你。」Curtis輕輕在柔軟的髮絲上留下一吻，對方沒有回應，只有在被手指抽插間發出微細的呻吟，間中抽着鼻子。

Curtis故意掠過敏感帶，讓對方在期待和失落之間徘徊，身體顫過不停。

「⋯⋯Curtis⋯我想要你⋯」帶着哭腔的聲線在Curtis耳邊低吟。

「⋯⋯再說一次。」Curtis滑動了一下喉嚨低聲說道

「我想要你⋯Curtis⋯啊⋯⋯」手指從體內抽出來，他被Curtis放倒在床上，他正想要翻過身準備讓對方進入，但Curits把他翻回去，他臉帶迷惑的看着對方。

「正面。」說着Curtis把腰身擠進對方雙腿，再把對方身上的鈕扣全解開，親吻着那逃避着自己的眼睛，然後抵着對方有點汗濕的額頭。

「看着我。」他帶點猶豫的睜開了眼睛，與Curtis對望。

Curtis擺動着腰，在對方下身不斷磨擦，遲遲都沒有進去。

「⋯嗯⋯啊⋯⋯」濕潤的性器在敏感地帶來回磨蹭，在臀縫留下幾道體液，並不時有意無意的戳在後穴上，然後又離開。對方承受不了這種折磨，用手握着Curtis性器，淺淺的把他擠進自己身體，但馬上又被停下。

「不要急。」穴口緊緊吸吮着自己的頂端，Curtis艱難的把慾望吞下，汲取上次猶如強暴行為的教訓，他知道只有本能的身體關係會給對方多大傷害，但這次他有另一種打算。

他伏到對方身上親吻，舌頭滑進溫熱的口腔，下身則緩緩推進，為身下的人免去不少痛楚。

「Curtis⋯」完全深入後，對方滿足地輕喚着他的名字。

「對⋯」下意識般，他如此回答，然後開始在對方緊致的體內律動。

他聽着對方被自己頂出一下又一下的呻吟，並不時擺動着腰肢的樣子。

「我真想把你現在的樣子拍下來⋯嗯！」畢竟他不知道還有沒有這樣的機會，他把心裡想着的話喃喃道出，下身馬上被絞緊。

「不⋯不要拍⋯」對方突然慌張起來，沒有預期到這種反應，Curtis反而興奮起來，故意把一旁的手機拿了過來。

「得讓你哥哥知道我有好好對待你，免得他總是不把我放在眼內。」他開玩笑道，把鏡頭對準身下的人。

「不⋯他沒⋯」想伸手把手機拿走，卻被Curtis按回床上。

「我可不是這麼認為。」他看一看包着繃帶的手，打斷了對方的話。

「受了傷之後他一直都沒來找過我。」

「⋯⋯我很抱歉。」內疚寫滿臉上，伸手輕輕撫着那隻手。

可能再差一點，Curtis往後就得單手抱着Thomas了。

「對，你該覺得抱歉，要不是為了你我不會幫他擋下來。」Curtis笑着說，注意着對方的每個表情變化，只見對方怔住了，然後咬着唇哽咽說道「⋯⋯我知道。」

自上次浴室那件事以來，Curtis再沒有見過這表情了。

為了進入鏡子另一面，把自己刺得滿身碎片也心甘情願，卻一直都沒察覺到自己想要的根本不再裡面。

「⋯⋯抱歉⋯我愛你⋯⋯」Curtis把手機拋到一邊抱着對方，繼續下身的動作，每一次推送都讓夾雜着啜泣的呻吟。

「啊⋯Curtis⋯⋯再說一次⋯」小腿繞着Curtis腰身，讓他更加深入自己。

「⋯⋯我愛你⋯」Curtis再說一遍，他已經不知道這算不算是謊話了，對方滿是淚痕的臉上掛着微笑，痛楚與滿足的感覺已經混和不清。

－－

門鈴的聲音把Curtis吵醒，他撫着自己身旁的床被單起床，人已經不在，本來的溫度也消失無蹤，一點證據也不留。他輕輕嘆了口氣再看看時鐘，已經早上7時多。

他穿好衣服走到大門開門。

「呃⋯嗨，Curtis。」TJ一臉尷尬的跟他打招呼，一旁的Hayden打着呵欠，領帶也沒打好。

「真少有啊，你們這麼早，公司的事很忙吧。」Curtis語帶諷刺的向Hayden投射着滿是懷疑的目光，對方露出一貫對客戶的笑容拍了拍Curtis的肩，然後走向浴室，留下手腳慢的TJ。

「別告訴我你們在公司⋯」Curtis把門關上向TJ問道，對方馬上抓住他雙手。

「拜託別告訴Jack！」Curtis立即痛得叫了一聲。

「啊，抱歉！我忘了你的傷⋯⋯」TJ不好意思的放開手。Curtis看着這傻瓜嘆了口氣。

「怎麼我開始覺得我最初答應你騙你哥是個錯誤。」TJ只是以笑遮醜的走進浴室並關上門。未幾Curtis就聽見二人在浴室嬉鬧的聲音。

他笑着搖搖頭。

這對雙胞胎究竟甚麼地方像了？他經常這樣想，但Jack本人也似乎毫無自覺。

Jack可能把TJ模仿得好，但Curtis也絕對不會認錯，即使脫光所有衣服，他也知道那天在浴室和昨晚在床上哭過不停的就是Jack。然而要不時當天Curtis故意裝醉把他當作TJ，他可能永遠都不知道Jack對自己的感受，也不知道自己每一聲「Thomas」都像是要在Jack身上割上一刀。

儘管他口中叫着其他名字，Curtis眼中一開始就只有Jack，但對方完全不知道，獨自坐在鏡前羨慕着另一邊世界，擁有着Curtis的TJ，在本人面前卻一直假裝毫不在意，甚至有意無意的將關係惡化。

但當Curtis以為他們再沒有機會時，Jack卻主動來找他了。

他看着手機中的那段錄音，昨晚Jack在他身下發出的喘息。

打開傳送中的通訊名單，滾到Jack的名字上停下，把名字映照在自己的眼中，按下了發送。

硬糖要含在口中，慢慢把外面那層堅硬的晶體熔至最小最脆弱的時候，才一口咬下去。

這是他的吃法。

－全文完－

**Author's Note:**

> 其實Jack是夾心硬糖，咬下之後會有東西（？）出來  
> 要是沒猜中，是我寫得差，要是猜中了，也是我寫得差。_(:з」∠)_ 因為我寫的時候也掙扎着究竟要把真相表現多少表現出來  
> 話說為甚麼Hayden跟TJ的事不能讓Jack知道。  
> 硬要給一個理由的話（喂）因為Hayden是公司的律師，TJ怕Jack會認為這會影響到Hayden法律上的認受性，我記得律師好像不可以跟客人有親密關係，但如果我記錯的話，就請把這當作廢話。  
> 我純粹想虐Jack（拖走  
> 話說我剛發現今天是光棍節，Jack和Curtis光棍節快樂！：D


End file.
